


A Day in the Life of a Prefect

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, Cum Inside, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Snip bits of Hermione and Ron's day as Prefects.





	A Day in the Life of a Prefect

Ever since Hermione and Ron became prefects they spent a lot more of their time together. Alone.  
Their friends always ask what they do on their prefects duties. And they always just shrug and reply, “boring stuff, like, patrolling and helping first years.”

But in reality, they were never bored. They always found something to do when they were along together. Usually it was each other. 

At the start of the year, Hermione and Ron scurried off to the Prefect’s Compartment on the train. They shut and locked the door. Hermione quickly taking off her panties and unbuttoning her shirt while Ron sat on cushioned bench unbuckling his belt and unzipping the zipper. He took his cock in hand stroking it until it stood straight and hard.

They had to be quick, since the other Houses’ Prefects will be joining them soon. 

So, Hermione muttered a lubrication charm, her pussy now ready to be fucked. She climbed onto his lap, and slide his cock inside.  
She moved her hips with ease. Feeling his cock slide in and out. Though, not all the way out. She kept the head inside her. She could feel the way the head rubbed against her insides. She loved it. 

Ron’s hands were on her ass. He would give her arse cheeks a love squeeze every so often, and maybe a spank here and there. He felt her cunt squeeze his dick every time he spanked her. So, he would spark harder. 

Hermione would cum on his dick, her arse cheeks tingled. 

Ron would then grabbed her hips holding her still while he thrusted up into her. The extra wetness made it even better. The sound of her moans were music to his ears. However, they couldn’t be too loud. Someone might hear them. So, Hermione would bite down on either Ron’s shirt or on his shoulder. It was a surprise each time.  
This time she bit his shoulder. Making him thrust harder until he came. The slight pain in his shoulder felt so good. 

Afterwards, they’d clean up, get dressed, sometimes open a window, and unlock the door. Now waiting for the other Prefects.

—

It was their turn to patrol the hallways near the classrooms. But, just like clockwork, they sneaked into one of the empty classrooms, locked the door and got to business. Making love. 

Looking around at the diagrams on the board and the objects on the shelves, they were in the Transfigurations classroom! 

Ron picked Hermione up and sat her on a nearby desk. They’d do it on the Professor’s desk, but they respected their professor too much. 

Hermione spread her legs, lifting her skirt. 

“No knickers?? Hermione…you naughty girl.” He pulled up a seat and gently traced her pussy’s lips.  
She shivered at his touch. 

Ron slipped a finger into her. Watching the love of his life become dripping wet.  
Two fingers. Three fingers. Four. 

Ron kept an eye on Hermione as he slipped his thumb into her as well. Her breath became slow and deep, she was trying to relax. Soon his whole fist was inside her. 

“Merlin, Hermione…” he started to move his fist in and out. “You’re gonna be gapping when I’m done with you.” 

Every time he pushed in she gasped. He gradually got faster. He then brought his other hand to her clit, rubbing it in circles. 

“Gonna cum on my hand?” He asked, smiling up at her. She was blissed out, eyes closed, face red. Pussy dripping.  
He went deeper, feeling his whole arm become wet. She’d screamed out, finishing. 

He slid his hand out. Admiring his work. Her pussy loose and gapping. 

He glanced behind himself, the door still shut and locked. 

He unzipped his pants coating his cock in her juices. 

“Ready for me?” He asked, slapping his cock on the outside of her cunt. 

He thrusted in, in one go. She came, again. But, he wasn’t done, and went ham on her pussy. Fucking her balls deep. He pulled her close by hips and fucked her at a new angle.  
She squirmed and moaned on the desk, fully laying down. 

He didn’t stop, continuous hard fucking until he pulled out, cumming all over her. Long hot sticky strands of cum cover her chest and stomach. Some even landed on the outside of her wrecked cunt. 

“Amazing.” He muttered, cleaning off the tip of his dick and smeared the last of his cum onto her leg. 

—

Getting back from patrols late sometimes have its perks. Such as the Gryffindor common room being empty. Hermione dragged Ron to the front of the fire place, and climbed onto the sofa. Her hands grabbing the back of the sofa. 

“Fuck me Ronald. Fuck me right here!” 

How can he say no to that?

He flipped her skirt out of the way and pulled down her panties. Took out his cock and shoved it home.

She let out a long moan. And pushed back, making his cock go deeper.  
He smacked her ass, squeezing it. 

He pulled almost the whole way out, and shoved it back in. He repeated this motion, making his girlfriend grip the sofa tightly every time he thrusted in. 

He sped up his movement, his hands roaming to her chest unbuttoning her shirt and then unclamped her bra. 

“Naughty, what if someone walks in and sees your tits bouncing?” He thrusted faster. Her pussy juices dripping down onto the couch. 

“Don’t care! Fuck me harder, Ron!” She begged. 

He did as she wished, putting his all into every thrust. He came inside her, lovingly grabbing her ass and rubbed her back. She fell onto the couch, exhausted. 

Ron cleaned them both up, and got her dressed again before helping her to her dorm. 

Both forgetting to clean up their mess in the common room.


End file.
